Wizzy Oups !
by S.miyuki
Summary: Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure… douce mais ô combien dévastatrice… oui tellement douce que parfois cela en devient… bestiale. Ou comment une balle peut faire ronronner le plus vil des Slytherin. Two-SHOT ! PWP !
1. Wizzy oups

**Disclaimer :** Vous, vous en doutez rien est à moi ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de demander à JKR de me les passer -' par contre les Wizzy products sont à moi :p

**Rating : **M (PWP, âme sensible, homophobe s'abstenir !)

**Note :** Troisième OS ( en fin plutôt Two-shot) de la série Wizzy ! Oui je sais que j'avais dit février... mais pour ma défense si jamais on prend un autre calendrier que l'actuel et bien février tombe en juillet ! (mais oui, c'est ça on y croit). Bref, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir écrit plus tôt !

**Résumé : **Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure… douce mais ô combien dévastatrice… oui tellement douce que parfois cela en devient… bestiale. Ou comment une petite balle peut faire ronronner le plus vil des Slytherin.

**Note (2) : **Cet OS n'a pas encore été corrigé... Je crois que Harmonie est partie en vacances... Donc veuillez m'excuser pour l'orthographe.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Wizzy Oups ! <strong>

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire satisfait qui s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il tournait lentement les pages du catalogue des jumeaux Weasley.

Il lisait attentivement toutes les descriptions, pesant le pour et le contre pour chaque produit, marquant de temps en temps une petite croix au coin de la page. Quand finalement son regard s'arrêta sur une page bien précise.

Le brun jeta alors un regard en biais au blond qui se trouvait quelques rangs plus loin, celui-ci semblait prendre des notes – chose que Harry était bien incapable de faire vu les capacités soporifiques de Binns et ne remarqua pas le regard du brun sur lui. Harry hocha la tête en découpant la page en question et la fourrant victorieusement dans sa poche, il continua à tourner les pages du catalogue ''au cas où'' autre chose attirerait son attention.

Un léger et discret rire sadique s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cette _merveille. _

« Euh… Harry, mon pote… ce n'est pas que tu m'effraies… » chuchota Ron, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, « Mais c'est que j'ai appris à me méfier quand tu faisais cette tête là… surtout depuis que t'as décidé de sortir avec LE Slytherin. »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, puis une nouvelle idée lui vint alors en tête.

« Dis Ron… Tu es mon meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux semblait un instant décontenancé par cette soudaine question mais bien vite il reprit contenance et lui lança un regard soupçonneux : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry prit alors une expression faussement outrée et lui dit d'un ton offusqué : « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'assurer de notre merveilleux lien amical ? »

Devant le regard mi-perplexe et mi-amusé de son meilleur ami, Harry poussa un léger soupir et dit : « Bon c'est vrai je veux que tu m'aides… Mais je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

« Mais encore ? » demanda Ron, sur un ton qui rappelait étrangement celui de Hermione.

« Et que ce sera l'un des moments où tu pourras te vanter autant que tu veux d'avoir réussi là où presque personne n'a pu… » continua Harry, sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant un peu plus vers le roux, tout en ignorant le regard noir d'Hermione qui avait bien vu qu'ils ne suivaient pas le cours.

Le plus jeune fils des Weasley commençait déjà à montrer plus d'intérêt.

« Continue. »

Et Harry cacha en son fort intérieur le sourire satisfait qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas afficher en ce moment même.

« Que penserais-tu si nous clouions le bec une fois pour toute à ce cher Slytherin ? » dit Harry un sourire manipulateur sur les lèvres.

« Et bien… je pense que… tu devrais m'en dire un petit peu plus sur ce plan. » répondit Ron arborant le même sourire.

« Oh oui, Draco tu vas me le payer. » songea le brun.

~HPDM~

Quelques rangées plus loin, une autre conversation semblable à s'y méprendre eut lieu entre deux Slytherins.

« Allez… » dit Draco, tout en faisant semblant de prendre des notes, mais qui en réalité feuilletait un catalogue assez similaire à celui de son homologue Gryffindor, « Je t'assure que ça va être marrant. »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça. » répondit Blaise, avec humeur, en lui jetant un regard assassin, « Je me suis retrouvé à dormir en plein milieu d'un couloir après m'être fait agresser à coup de Veritaserum par ton cher et tendre, alors merci bien je n'ai sincèrement pas envie de retenter l'expérience ! »

« Mais quel rabat-joie ! » marmonna Draco, en tournant une nouvelle fois la page, « Oh, c'est pas mal ce truc ! » commenta-t-il, « Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu tombes aussi facilement dans nos pièges… Tu te rends compte ? Encore moi c'est normal, puisque je suis un Slytherin mais Potter est quand même un connard de Gryffindor !»

« C'est marrant de voir comment ta bouche peut l'insulter alors que tes yeux montrent une parfaite adoration envers lui… ça en est presque effrayant. » rétorqua Blaise, pour détourer le sujet.

Ce qui semblait marcher à merveille puisque le blond lui jeta aussi un regard offusqué et dit sèchement : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que _je _regarderais _Potter _avec adoration ? Il devrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir sortir avec moi… c'est lui qui devrait me regarder avec adoration ! »

« Tu ne viendrais pas d'avouer par là qu'effectivement tu le regardais de cette façon ? » intervint Blaise d'une voix amusée, il s'était peut-être fait avoir par un Gryffindor mais il restait quand même un Slytherin !

« Aucunement ! » répliqua le blond avec une touche d'agacement dans la voix, « Ce n'est que de manière _hypothétique _Blaise ! »

« Je vois, je vois, et j'imagine que c'est également de manière hypothétique que Potter est en train de faire les yeux doux à Weasley… » susurra le noir, en jetant un regard derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Draco, en tournant immédiatement la tête vers le duo concerné.

Le blond les observa alors durant une longue et intense minute avant de se tourner et de feuilleter à nouveau le catalogue comme si de rien n'était.

« Potter essaye juste d'amadouer Weasley pour qu'il l'aide à me battre. » commenta distraitement Draco, « Comme si Weasel était capable de changer quelque chose… néanmoins, je préfère me méfier, c'est pourquoi tu devrais m'aider, Blaise ! »

« Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire cette fois, c'est ça ? » grogna Blaise, en le fusillant du regard, mais le ton résigné qu'il laissait transparaître démontrait son accord.

« Non. » approuva Draco, qui referma rapidement son catalogue avant de le ranger soigneusement dans son sac, « Et j'ai trouvé exactement le bon produit qu'il nous faut ! Crois-moi, Blaise, Potter va morfler. »

« Mais dis-moi, ce n'était pas à Potter de se venger de toi pour le coup des glaçons ? » demanda Blaise, perplexe.

« Quelle importance ? » minauda Draco, en haussant les épaules, « On a qu'à dire que c'est une vengeance pour le futur coup que me fera Potter mais qui malheureusement pour lui sera un échec. »

« Mouais, dis juste que tu avais envie de lui faire un sal coup. » marmonna Blaise, en lui jetant un regard exaspéré. « Et donc … c'est quoi ton _super _plan ? »

Le sourire qu'affichait en ce moment même Draco Malfoy aurait pu être qualifié d'angélique si le visage de celui-ci ne reflétait pas la machination du diable.

~HPDM~

« Potter ! »

Harry, qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir et se retourna pour voir qui était l'infortuné qui venait de l'interpellé alors qu'il comptait se rendre à la boutique des frères démoniaques.

« Zabini. » salua Harry, d'un ton froid, « Evidemment » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, « Il n'y avait aucune chance que Draco le laisse mener son plan a bien sans intervenir… »

Zabini semblait alors tourmenté, ouvrant parfois la bouche et la refermant quelques secondes après sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Décidant, d'en finir au plus vite Harry demanda d'un ton las : « Que puis-je faire pour toi Zabini ? Et fais vite je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi. »

Zabini déglutit.

~HPDM~

« Malfoy ! »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, ni de s'arrêter d'ailleurs. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Après tout il avait reconnu la voix de la personne qui venait de l'appeler et il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Alors le blond accéléra le pas.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et la personne l'appeler encore une fois. Mais il n'en eut cure et continua son chemin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un sort être lancé vers lui s'écartant de quelques centimètres pour éviter le rayon bleu qu'il consentit enfin à faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi, le miséreux ! » siffla Draco, en fusillant Weasley qui s'approchait essoufflé de lui avoir couru après.

« C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, espèce d'aristo peroxydé ! » rétorqua Weasley, en lui rendant son regard « A moins que ce ne soit de coutume de ne pas se retourner lorsqu'une personne t'interpelle ! »

«Détrompe-toi, nous les gens riches n'avons juste pas l'habitude de répondre à la vermine de ton genre. » répondit Draco, piqué au vif.

« Intéressant… attends que je répète ça à Harry et on verra _qui _sera la vermine. » contrattaqua Weasley.

Draco pâlit. Ne vous méprenez pas, Draco n'avait pas peur de Potter, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi aurait-il peur du Survivant, celui-qui-avait-réussi-à-mettre-Voldemort-en-miette ? Après tout, il suffisait que Draco claque des doigts et Potter accourait en courant pour combler tous ses désirs…

« Et alors ? » répondit Draco, mais c'était trop tard, Weasley avait déjà vu la mimique du blond à la mention du Survivant et arborait présentement un sourire victorieux.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » dit finalement Draco en levant les yeux au ciel et poussant un soupir exaspéré, « Mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Weasley sourit.

~HPDM~

Blaise soupira. Il se retrouvait encore une fois devant Potter et n'avait aucune idée du moyen qu'il pourrait utiliser pour pousser le brun à suivre le plan de Draco !

Assurément, Blaise allait y réfléchir à deux –voire même quatre – fois à l'avenir avant d'écouter et suivre encore une fois l'un des plans de Draco envers le Survivant !

#Flash Back #

« Encore ? » s'exclama Blaise, sidéré, en fixant son meilleur d'un air dubitatif, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Potter tombera dans le piège alors que la première fois il a ''évité'' en beauté le traquenard que tu as posé ? Et cette fois il ne baissera certainement pas sa garde, après le coup du verre (cf Wizzy hot) que tu lui as fait ! »

« Mais c'est justement parce que ce cher Survivant s'y attend qu'il va tomber dedans ! » rétorqua Draco, avec suffisance, en fouillant rapidement dans les tiroirs de son chevet.

A la fin du cours d'Histoire, Draco avait profité de leur pause pour entraîner Blaise, dans l'ancienne chambre du blond – qui de la même façon que le lit de Potter dans la tour Gryffindor – était inoccupé, afin de chercher Merlin ne savait quoi et lui expliquer son plan.

« Hein ? » fut la réponse très éloquente de Blaise, « Tu m'expliques là, parce que j'ai pas trop saisi… »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré et arrêta un instant ses ''recherches'' pour lancer un regard narquois à son meilleur ami.

« Potter va s'attendre à ce que tu l'interrompes pendant qu'il se dirige à la boutique des Siamois diaboliques ! Il va penser que soit tu essayes de le retenir pendant que moi j'essaye de m'y rendre soit que tu veux l'empêcher d'atteindre sa destination ! »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre la logique du blond.

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit le blond, qui continuait à fouiller consciencieusement chaque coin de son tiroir, puis s'attaquer à son armoire. « Mais on va lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. En fait il faudrait que tu arrives à le distraire assez longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser – Ah la voilà ! » S'exclama victorieusement Draco en brandissant une petite fiole, contenant un liquide transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Blaise, en regardant de plus près la fiole.

« Le point faible de Potter. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu verras bien. » répondit mystérieusement Draco, « Contente-toi de la lui balancer à la figure et je peux t'assurer que tu auras le résultat voulu. »

# Fin du Flash Back #

Blaise tint fermement la petite fiole qui se trouvait dans sa poche tandis que Potter lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Bon Zabini c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'impatienta le Gryffindor.

« Ecoute Potter, il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est un sujet hyper important ! »finit par dire Blaise, « C'est au sujet de Draco. »

Potter soupira et demanda d'un ton las : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Mais rien… Il m'a juste demandé de faire CA ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Potter de réagir, Blaise balança la fiole sur lui.

~HPDM~

Ron inspira et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, se remémorant les paroles d'Harry pour reprendre confiance.

# Flash Back#

« Donc… » commenta Ron, « Si je comprends bien… Tu veux que j'aille distraire Malfoy, pendant que toi tu irais faire un tour chez Fred et George ?... Mais t'es complètement malade ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Tu as oublié à qui on avait affaire ? C'est Malfoy, Harry ! »

Harry sourit et laissa passer un sourire typiquement Slytherin.

« Et alors ? Je sais que tu peux le faire et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. En plus j'ai une arme imparable contre lui. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda avec suspicion Ron.

« Tu savais que Malfoy ne tenait pas l'alcool ? » dit Harry, sur un ton entendu, en sortant une bouteille de FireWhisky (Whisky pur feu), de son sac. « A peine un verre et demi et le pauvre chou ne peut même plus marcher droit… Un comble pour un Malfoy tu ne penses pas ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils…

« Et tu crois que Malfoy va se laisser gentiment saouler par _moi _en plus ? » demanda Ron perplexe.

« Oh oui… » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Il suffit que tu répètes mot pour mot ce que je vais dire… »

# Fin du Flash-back#

« Hey…Malfoy… » dit Ron sur un ton un peu moins convaincu semblant chercher ses mots, puis sortant la bouteille d'alcool marmonna, «Je… Euh…Non ce n'était pas ça…Euh… Tu veux un verre ? »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil semblant peu convaincu puis demanda d'un ton narquois : « Tu n'aurais pas oublié ton texte par hasard ? »

Ron détourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer sa gêne et déclara d'un ton bourru : « Et bien alors tu en veux oui ou non ? »

« Pourquoi Potter – parce que j'imagine que cela vient de lui – voudrait me faire boire ? » rétorqua Draco. « Enfin, bon la question ne se pose même pas… il doit vouloir m'empêcher d'aller à la boutique de tes frangins… »

Ron hocha piteusement la tête et ajouta d'un air boudeur : « Il avait dit qu'il suffirait d'un verre pour que tu sois bourré… »

Malfoy plissa les yeux avant d'ordonner : « Donne-moi ce verre, Weasley, on va voir qui est celui qui n'arrive pas à tenir l'alcool ! Non mais comment ose-t-il ce fichu Potter ! »

Et Malfoy avala cul-sec, ne voyant pas le petit sourire qui ornait à présent le visage de Ron.

~HPDM~

« Potter ? » « Malfoy ? » s'exclamèrent au même moment deux voix stupéfaites, devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un court instant avant que Draco ne finisse par dire d'un ton suffisant : « Tu croyais vraiment qu'un verre suffirait ? »

« Non… mais un verre avec une triple concentration d'alcool aurait dû suffire… » marmonna Harry, en fusillant le blond du regard.

« Même une triple concentration d'alcool ne peut rien faire contre une potion de sobriété. » dit Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu te balades avec une potion de sobriété dans les poches ? »

« Depuis que je sais que tu es du genre à utiliser les faiblesses des autres à ton avantage… Mais parlons plutôt de toi… Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas totalement épuisé et incapable ne serait-ce que de bouger le petit doigt ? »

A ces mots les yeux d'Harry se teintèrent de rage et d'indignation.

« Comment as-tu pu oser utiliser un _absorbeur _de magie ? Espèce de connard ! »

« Un absorbeur de magie ? » répéta Draco, sur un ton moqueur, « Mais ce n'était pas le cas voyons… C'était _juste _une potion qui t'obligeait à utiliser une _certaine _quantité de magie contre ton gré… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… lorsqu'un sorcier relativement puissant utilise trop de magie d'un coup cela provoque normalement un état d'affaiblissement assez conséquent… Alors comment Merlin as-tu fait pour avoir l'air tout à fait normal ? »

« J'ai réussi à éviter au dernier moment la fiole, alors ça ne m'a que très peu affecté. » marmonna Harry, « Mais quand même tu n'as pas _honte _d'avoir utilisé ça ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » répondit sincèrement Draco, avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'Harry le fusillait du regard.

Harry allait dire quelque chose – de sûrement très fleuri d'après son regard flamboyant – mais deux cris enthousiastes et étrangement identique retentirent au même instant à quelques mètres d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

« Mais qui vois-je ? » s'exclama Fred Weasley, avec un sourire en coin, « Tu vois ce que je vois, George ? »

« Mais oui Fred ! » approuva George, « Nous recevons bien la visite de nos deux sponsors, _ensemble _! »

« Sors le Champagne, frangin ! » renchérit l'autre, « Ce jour est à marquer d'une grosse croix blanche ! »

« A moins que ce ne soit le préambule de la fin du monde ? Tu sais comme les oiseaux de mauvais augures… »

« Traite-moi encore une fois d'oiseaux de mauvais augures, et je vous transforme en piaf-siamois ! » les menaça Draco, en les fusillant du regard.

« Ca existe ça, comme animal ? » interrogea Fred, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Non, mais donne-moi trois secondes et je vais bientôt créer cette nouvelle espèce. » rétorqua Draco.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard puis un sourire complice avant de s'incliner tous les deux et les laisser entrer dans la boutique.

« Pourquoi vous-êtes venus au fait ? » demanda George en se plaçant derrière le comptoir.

« Oui, Potter explique-nous donc pourquoi tu es là ? » dit Draco d'un ton narquois avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

« Il faut que je recharge ''mon stock'' de produits Weasley. » répondit Harry, sur un ton naturel, tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard suspicieux et que Fred arborait un énorme sourire Slytherin. « D'ailleurs Fred, est-ce que tu as préparé le sac habituel ? »

Fred se tapota les lèvres du doigt, signe qu'il réfléchissait et plissa les yeux sous la concentration, avant de finalement répondre d'un ton complice : « Oui, j'ai dû le mettre dans l'arrière-boutique je pensais que tu allais venir plus tard dans la semaine… George je te laisse t'occuper des clients et de Malfoy ? », il chuchota alors à l'oreille de son frère, après que celui-ci ait hoché la tête : « Evacue les clients… ça risque de devenir… explosif. »

Un sourire éloquent se dessina sur le visage de George tandis qu'il approuvait d'un signe de la tête.

« Viens avec moi, Harry je vais te montrer… » ordonna gentiment Fred, en désignant l'arrière-boutique.

~ HPDM~

Harry eut un sourire amusé, en reconnaissant le désordre habituel qui régnait dans l'arrière-boutique des frères Weasley. Il semblait y avoir encore plus de papier que la dernière fois qu'il était venu et des tas d'inventions traînaient à même le sol, à cause du manque flagrant de place.

« Il faudrait peut-être faire agrandir la boutique… » fit remarquer Harry…

« Oh non ! » le rassura Fred, d'un geste de la main, « Il suffit de ranger un peu et ça sera bon… Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de chose en dehors des tiroirs que dedans… »

« Je crois aussi… » commenta Harry, en jouant avec une petite balle noire de la taille d'un Snitch (nda : vif), qui traînait sur le bureau.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Fred tenant un sac dans la main, ramassait toutes sortes de produits et les jetaient sans précaution dans le sac. Un étranger aurait eu l'impression que le rouquin prenait des produits au hasard mais Harry savait que Fred savait exactement quel produit prendre.

Quand le rouquin eut finit de faire le tour de l'arrière boutique, il tendit au Survivant le sac à moitié rempli, un sourire typiquement Slytherin sur les lèvres :

« Fais-en bonne usage, mon enfant. » dit-il, d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Dumbledore.

Harry ricana et prit le sac avec un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Que ferait-il sans les jumeaux Weasley ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vos produits sont entre bonnes mains, avec moi… » répondit le brun, en souriant malicieusement, « Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais le – »

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante d'un certain blond dans l'arrière boutique, suivi presqu'immédiatement par George, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le rouquin fit alors un clin d'œil à son jumeau, avant d'aller s'assoir sur l'une des rares chaises qui se trouvait là, une boîte de pop corn dans les mains.

Fred haussa un sourcil et rejoignit son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Oh… pas grand-chose… » répondit évasivement George avec un petit sourire en coin.

~HPDM~

« Bien, bien, si tu veux bien patienter une minute, Malfoy… » dit George en se frottant les mains.

Le blond haussa alors un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, préférant fixer la porte qui menait vers l'arrière boutique.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! » s'exclama le rouquin, en se mettant debout sur une chaise, « Je vous prie de nous excuser pour le désagrément mais en raison d'une visite – de deux visites en fait – très spéciales, nous nous trouvons dans l'obligation de fermer nos portes pendant je dirais deux heures afin de combler les attentes de ces deux personnes. »

Des murmures résonnèrent alors dans toute la boutique tandis que Malfoy décollait le regard de l'arrière-boutique pour questionner silencieusement le roux, qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

« Je vous prierais donc de vous diriger vers la sortie…. » continua George, avec un sourire.

Moins d'une minute plus tard la boutique fut désertée et George ferma alors la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« Bien, à nous… » dit-il, en fouillant dans un des tiroirs, près du comptoir.

« Pourquoi avoir demandé aux clients de partir ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Parce que c'était nécessaire. » répondit George avec un sourire en coin, en levant victorieusement le pop corn qu'il venait enfin de trouver.

« Et ça aussi c'est nécessaire, je présume… » marmonna le blond en désignant le pop corn.

« Oh que oui. » chuchota George, « Bon et bien à présent que dirais-tu que je te présente quelques uns de nos nouveaux produits, en attendant que les deux autres aient fini ? »

« Et les laisser comploter contre moi ? » rétorqua d'un ton suffisant Draco, « Et puis quoi encore ? Alors à moins que tu ais quelque chose qui risque _vraiment _de m'être utile… »

George sourit puis lui tendit quelques produits qu'il sélectionna parmi les rayons, et dit d'un ton complice : « Je pense que si tu rentres en trombe maintenant, dans l'arrière-boutique, Harry n'aura pas le temps de se défendre… »

« Tu crois que je n'y avais pas pensé ? » répliqua Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Cela aurait été du suicide d'y rentrer sans défense...Mais cela doit être bon à présent… Il est temps de prendre l'ennemi par surprise. »

« C'est marrant comment étrangement votre relation à tous les deux ressemble à une guerre perpétuelle entre deux pays… » commenta George en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Draco ignora la remarque du rouquin, et entra rapidement dans l'arrière-boutique, une expression colérique sur le visage.

~HPDM~

« Comme si j'allais te laisser le temps de rassembler des armes contre moi ! » s'écria Draco, d'un ton moqueur en avisant le sac que tenait Harry dans la main.

« Mais n'est-ce pas déjà fait ? » répondit Harry sur un ton provocateur, en sortant sa baguette.

Mais Draco fut plus rapide et prononça immédiatement un _Expelliarmus_. Aussitôt la baguette du brun vola jusqu'à sa main et se fut avec une satisfaction évidente que Draco la rattrapa.

« Alors comme ça on a perdu sa baguette ? » le nargua Draco, d'un ton moqueur.

Harry se renfrogna et fusillait le blond du regard, tandis que celui-ci le menaçait de sa baguette.

« _Rends-moi ma baguette, Draco… » _siffla Harry, en fixant attentivement le blond, qui tressaillit en entendant Harry parler Parseltongue.

« Stupefy ! » s'écria Draco, en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Harry évita le rayon rouge qui fusait vers lui, de justesse, mais faisant tomber son sac de produits Weasley dans son mouvement, il se retrouva sans aucunes armes.

« Merde. » jura-t-il entre ses dents, il allait récupérer le sac mais Draco l'en empêcha d'un « _Accio Sac !»_

Harry déglutit, difficilement cherchant un peu partout autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile tout en évitant les « Stupefy » de Draco.

Son regard se posa alors sur la petite boule noire, avec lequel il jouait tout à l'heure.

« C'est ça ! » s'écria mentalement Harry, en courant toute vitesse vers le bureau.

Draco prit au dépourvu par la réaction du brun, ne réagit pas tout de suite et sursauta en entendant l'un des jumeaux Weasley crier : « Non pas ça, il n'est pas encore – ». Il se retourna vers Harry et n'eut pas le temps de réagir en voyant une petite boule noire arriver vers lui…

A son contact la boule, s'enfuma et bientôt Draco fut entouré par une énorme quantité de fumée.

Harry regardait avec des yeux ronds, Draco se faire engloutir par de la fumée.

«… terminé. » acheva Fred, en se donnant une tape sur le front.

Le brun déglutit difficilement, jetant un regard inquiet vers le blond qui n'était toujours pas visible à travers toute cette fumée. En général il n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser les produits Weasley, étant donné qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait relativement rien (au niveau santé, s'entend ), mais ce n'était pas pareil avec un produit qui n'avait pas été terminé.

« Il- il y a des risques ? » balbutia Harry, d'une voix étranglée vers Fred, puis ajouta d'une voix paniquée devant le silence du roux, « Dis-moi, qu'il ne risque rien, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Mais Fred se murait dans le silence et la fumée ne semblait toujours pas vouloir disparaître.

« Fred ! » hurla Harry.

« Je – je ne sais pas, Harry. » répondit lentement le rouquin.

Et tandis qu'Harry allait se précipiter vers la fumée, celle-ci commença à se dissiper progressivement.

« Draco ? » appela le brun, une fois que toute la fumée avait disparu et qu'il parvenait enfin à voir le blond. « Tu vas bien ? »

Celui-ci arborait une expression plus étonné qu'autre chose, et semblait reprendre ses esprits au son de la voix d'Harry.

« Ouais… je crois. » répondit-il prudemment, « J'ai senti un truc bizarre rentrer en moi par contre. »

« Un truc bizarre ? » répété Fred, d'un ton préoccupé, « Quoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit un truc bizarre, si je savais ce que sait ! » s'irrita Draco, en fusillant Fred du regard, puis se tournant vers Harry, « ET TOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me lancer un truc comme ça ? »

« C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit ? » tenta Harry, dont toute la pseudo colère précédente était tombé pour laisser place à un affreux sentiment de culpabilité.

« Mouais, en tout cas, tu as de la chance que ce foutu n'ait pas marché ! » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton menaçant.

« Ça, ça reste à voir. » intervint Fred, en s'approchant de Draco, « Tu permets qu'on vérifie ? »

Le blond signifia son accord, d'un hochement sec de la tête, tandis que Fred et George – qui venait de s'approcher à son tour – lancèrent plusieurs sorts de vérification sur lui.

Jamais les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient semblé aussi sérieux d'après Harry, ils posèrent de la même façon qu'un médecin différentes questions à Draco tout en notant plusieurs choses sur un parchemin.

« Bien… » acheva George, d'un ton soulagé, « Tout va bien… Il n'y a eu aucun effet secondaire… il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si le produit a marché ou pas… »

Aussitôt Draco bondit en arrière, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible des jumeaux.

« Ne t'approche même pas de moi ! » grinça-t-il, en toisant le roux du regard.

Et Harry étouffa un éclat de rire en songeant que Draco ressemblait à un chaton effrayé qui aurait dû prendre son bain.

« Allons, Malfoy, ne fais pas l'enfant ! » réprimanda Fred d'un ton moqueur, « Le grand Slytherin aurait-il peur de deux malheureux Gryffindors ? »

« De deux malheureux Gryffindors certainement pas. » répondit Draco, d'un ton hargneux, « Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'un jour on vous ait affublé de ce titre ! »

Harry ricana dans sa barbe inexistante, s'attirant un regard noir de Draco.

« Toi tu verras quand on sera rentré ! » le menaça-t-il.

« J'en tremble dans mes bottes. » rétorqua d'un ton amusé Harry.

« Espèce de – HEY MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE, NON ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil perplexe. Fred venait juste de profiter de l'inattention de Draco pour lui poser une main sur la tête. Le roux échangea alors un regard étonné avec son jumeau, qui haussa les épaules d'un air déçu, sous le l'œil curieux d'Harry et celui suspicieux de Draco.

« Quoi ? » interrogea ce dernier.

« Il semblerait que – » commença Fred.

« – le produit n'ait pas marché. » acheva George.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? » interrogea Harry, curieux.

« Et bien, tu vois –» expliqua George avant de se faire interrompre par Fred.

« Mais peut-être qu'il faut autre chose finalement ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Réfléchis c'est Harry qui a lancé la boule… donc… »

« Il faut que ce soit Harry, qui essaye ! » compléta George, qui venait de comprendre, souriant malicieusement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui sourit d'une manière très Slytherin en comprenant l'implication des paroles des jumeaux. Même s'il ne savait pas en quoi consistait ce nouveau produit, il savait cependant que si cela ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu aux autres produits des jumeaux cela risquerait d'être très, très intéressants.

Voyant presque en image le raisonnement d'Harry, Draco se recula encore un peu plus, le fusillant clairement du regard.

« N'y pense même pas, Potter ! » le prévint Draco.

« Allons, Malfoy n'es-tu pas curieux de savoir quels en sont les effets ? » interrogea narquoisement Fred.

« Je m'en contrefiche. » cracha le blond, « Je sais déjà que ça ne me plaira pas du tout ! »

« On parie ? » contra George d'un ton moqueur, gagnant ainsi un regard noir du blond.

« Encore un mot Weasley et n'espère même pas pouvoir utiliser à nouveau ce que tu as entre les jambes ! » le menaça-t-il, d'un ton froid.

George fit mine de méditer un instant ses paroles, ne semblant ressentir aucune peur suite à cette menace plus qu'explicite… Puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à m'atteindre Malfoy. » ricana-t-il, en levant sa baguette.

Aussitôt Draco leva également la sienne, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un rayon rouge se dirigerait vers lui, provenant de l'endroit où se tenait Fred.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il mentalement, en sentant ses membres se figer.

« Alors, Malfoy… » se moqua Fred, « On a des ennuis ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer… Fred serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

Harry profita alors de l'occasion pour approcher à grands pas vers son amant, qui à présent semblait avoir des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Il faut juste que je pose ma main sur sa tête ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton curieux, en joignant le geste à la parole.

A sa grande déception rien ne se produisit.

« Attends, je vais annuler le sort... » lui dit Fred, en souriant.

Draco tressaillit. A cause du sortilège, il n'avait pas senti la main du brun sur lui, mais à présent ce n'était plus le cas et il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se déclencher en lui, se répandant dans toutes les parties de son corps et plus particulièrement le haut de sa tête qui était en contact avec la main d'Harry. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut et il ferma les yeux, soupirant de délice.

Harry quant à lui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en avisant ce qui se passait. Sur la tête de Draco, venaient de sortir… des oreilles de chat.

Il retira sa main surpris, s'attendant presqu'à ce que les oreilles se rétractent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car elles remuèrent légèrement et Draco ouvrit les yeux, semblant surpris de son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Potter ? » s'exclama le blond horrifié, ses yeux oreilles de chat remuant très distinctement cette fois.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, entendant clairement derrière lui les rires des jumeaux. Mais c'est que ça lui allait foutrement bien à ce connard, même si ça cassait nettement son image du fier et froid Malfoy.

Des pensées pas très catholiques traversèrent alors la tête d'Harry, mais il fut rappeler à l'ordre par le regard plus que noir de Draco.

« Potter. »

C'est fou ce qu'un mot pouvait signifier de chose, et Draco avait le chic pour pouvoir exprimer trois phrases différentes avec seulement son nom. ''Retire-tout de suite ce putain de sourire de ton visage'', ''Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer rapidement ce qui s'est passé.'' et ''j'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, parce que sinon tu ne seras plus longtemps le survivant !''… cela pourrait être les traductions approximatives de ce que venait de dire Draco.

« Euh… Tu veux un miroir, peut-être ? » tenta Harry, en toussant pour essayer de reprendre contenance, chose qui se révélait être très compliqué quand on prenait en compte le fait que les jumeaux diaboliques ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire.

Harry était même certain, que leur fou rire avait empiré avec sa remarque.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un miroir, Potter ? » interrogea Draco, en articulant bien tous les mots, pour montrer qu'il était réellement en colère.

Malheureusement cela faisait longtemps que la colère de Draco, n'effrayait plus Harry – d'ailleurs avait-il déjà été effrayé un jour ? – de ce fait, d'un geste nonchalant Harry fit venir à lui le miroir à pied qui se trouvait dans un des coins de l'arrière boutique.

« Explosion dans….3…» songea Harry, en envisageant presque de piquer les popcorns de George. « 2…1… »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

« Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire Malfoy. » ricana Fred.

« AH OUAIS ? » rétorqua hargneusement Draco, en désignant ses oreilles du doigt, « COMMENT CA POURRAIT ETRE PIRE QUE CES TRUCS ? »

« Bah tu aurais pu avoir des oreilles de fouine. »

Un silence suivit cette remarque, avant qu'Harry ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard courroucé du blond.

« Et puis prend le bon côté des choses… » continua George, dont la situation amusait fortement, « Toi qui est si fier de ton sang, tu vas vraiment pouvoir être _purr _**(1)** maintenant !

~HPDM~

« Oh allez, Draco, n'en fais pas tout un plat ! » dit Harry.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient revenus de la boutique des jumeaux, Draco ayant réussi tant bien que mal à cacher ses oreilles qui semblaient ne pas vouloir reprendre leur apparence normales, et depuis le blond n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards noirs se tenant à une certaine 'distance de sécurité' de lui.

« Tout un plat ? Lequel de nous deux a ces fichus oreilles, Potter ? » grinça Draco, « Et je ne parle même pas de cette horrible queue ! »

A ces mots, comme pour rappeler sa présence, une longue queue blanche se tortilla derrière son dos.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître le blond n'avait pas explosé au moment où celle-ci était apparue – un peu à cause d'Harry, qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il touchait encore un peu la tête du blond – mais avait demandé d'une voix aussi calme que lui permettait sa colère quand les effets partiront. Il n'avait pas non plus explosé quand les jumeaux lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand cela s'estomperait ou si d'autres choses apparaîtraient, il avait seulement inspiré profondément et ordonné – non exigé – qu'ils trouvent une solution avant la fin de la semaine.

Non en fait le blond était seulement arrivé à bout quand Fred l'avait appelé 'par erreur' Miawfoy. Il était alors sorti en trompe de l'arrière boutique, piquant au passage un chapeau pour « cacher la misère » et avait fait savoir au brun d'un regard qu'il devait également le suivre.

Et les voilà deux heures plus tard, dans les appartements d'Harry. Celui-ci, assis tranquillement sur son lit regardant Draco faire les cents pas dans la pièce ( sa queue bougeant de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas ) et se plaindre de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« En fait c'est de ta faute Potter. » s'exclama Draco, « Si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide de balancer cette fichue boule noire, on ne serait pas arrivé à ce résultat ! »

« Et bien si tu ne m'avais pas attaqué en premier lieu je n'aurais pas eu à le faire… » rétorqua Harry, qui hésitait entre la colère et l'amusement devant le comportement du blond.

« C'est toi qui n'aurait pas dû aller à la boutique Weasley ! »

« J'y suis allé parce que tu comptais y aller aussi je te signale ! » répliqua le brun, en se redressant.

« Menteur ! » répliqua vertement le blond, s'approchant dangereusement de lui et oubliant manifestement cette histoire de distance de sécurité. « Si tu voulais y aller, c'était parce que tu voulais te venger du coup des glaçons. »

« Parce que toi tu ne t'es pas vengé pour les sucettes peut-être ? » souligna Harry, comptant mentalement la distance qui les séparait. _Plus que quelques pas…_

« C'est différent. » marmonna Draco, « On était censé être quitte ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur, il était sûr que même Draco ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Tu es bien naïf pour un Slytherin. » commenta Harry, en ignorant le regard indigné de Draco, « Après tout tu as été tellement impulsif – ce sont les oreilles de chats qui te rendent comme ça ? – que tu n'as même pas remarqué que l'on était suffisamment proche pour que je puisse passer une main dans tes cheveux. »

Draco n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, avant qu'effectivement Harry ne passe ses mains dans la douce chevelure blonde. Le blond se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure tentant de ne pas réagir face à son contact, mais il sut que ses efforts étaient vains quand il se sentit frissonner de plaisir, se ramollissant totalement au toucher d'Harry.

Harry massa lentement la tête du blond, et gratouilla gentiment le haut de son autre main entre les deux oreilles frémissantes, sachant que cet endroit faisait généralement ronronner les chats. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que cela faisait beaucoup d'effet au blond, qui se serrait contre lui semblant réclamer encore plus de caresse.

Durant un instant Harry se demanda si Draco n'allait pas se mettre à ronronner, puis il embrassa doucement son amant tout en continuant à glisser une main dans les cheveux blonds, tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos.

« Harry… » haleta Draco, en se collant encore plus au Survivant.

Celui-ci allait enlever la chemise du blond quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter, instinctivement il se recula de son amant qui poussa un gémissement plaintif, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête.

Harry fusilla alors du regard la personne qui venait d'entrer, qui n'était qu'autre que Zabini.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper ? » s'irrita Harry, tandis que Draco reprenait manifestement ses esprits.

« Bien sûr que si… » répliqua Blaise, « Mais je tiens juste à éviter que mon meilleur ami subisse une humiliation – quoi que vu son ancien comportement il le mériterait bien, mais cela retombera inévitablement sur moi alors voilà – et puis je rêve où tu lui as flanqué des _oreilles de chat _sur la tête ! »

« Il avait l'air d'apprécier ça pourtant. » rétorqua narquoisement le Gryffindor, tandis que Draco s'éloigna d'un coup, semblant se rappeler de la scène précédente.

« Ne t'approche même pas de moi, tant que les jumeaux n'auront pas trouvé de solution ! » cracha-t-il, en restant près de Zabini.

Et sur ses mots il s'en alla claquant la porte derrière lui, dans un bruit mat, et laissant un Harry quelque peu abasourdi par ce revirement de situation et très, très excité. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, tandis que ses mains s'activaient sur son érection, Harry fixait attentivement le plafond, imaginant la scène qui se serait produit si Zabini ne les avait pas interrompus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé – enfin presque pas – la différence étant qu'à présent la carte des Marauders se trouvaient étalés à côté de lui tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé aujourd'hui. Son regard s'attarda alors un instant sur un nom en particulier, et l'instant d'après un énorme sourire sadique fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

_Cela risquait de devenir intéressant. _

**TO BE CONTINUED **

_« Dis Harry, tu savais que les chats avaient un zone hyper sensible ? » _

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Jeu de mot avec Sang-Pur et « Purr » qui veut dire ronronner en Anglais. <strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà qu'en pensez-vous ? :p<p>

La suite devrait arriver dans moins de deux semaines ! ^^


	2. Wizzy Miaw

**Disclaimer :** Vous, vous en doutez rien est à moi ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de demander à JKR de me les passer -_-' par contre les Wizzy products sont à moi :p

**Rating : **M (PWP, âme sensible, homophobe s'abstenir !)

**Note :** Troisième OS ( en fin plutôt Two-shot) de la série Wizzy ! Et voilà la deuxième partie :p

**Résumé : **Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure… douce mais ô combien dévastatrice… oui tellement douce que parfois cela en devient… bestiale. Ou comment une petite balle peut faire ronronner le plus vil des Slytherin.

**Note (2) : **Cet OS n'a pas encore été corrigé... Je crois que Harmonie est partie en vacances... Donc veuillez m'excuser pour l'orthographe.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Wizzy Miaw !<strong>

Harry était allongé, négligemment sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec insistance.

Cela faisait deux jours que le blond l'évitait et Harry malgré toute sa ruse et son obstination ne parvint pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Les oreilles et la queue de chat s'étaient 'rétractées' après six heures sans contact direct avec Harry. Chose qu'il avait vite fait d'informer les jumeaux diaboliques.

Et après deux jours de silence radio, la réponse lui parvint enfin :

_« Cher dresseur de Miawfoy, _

_Il faut que tu saches, cher camarade, que les effets de la balle ne disparaîtront complètement que dans quatre jours. _

_Et donc dans notre grande amabilité, nous avons décidé de t'aider dans ce dressage, en te transmettant deux ou trois infos pratiques :_

Harry parcourut rapidement la liste, tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage. C'étaient exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour attirer Draco dans ses filets. Son sourire s'agrandit, quand il lut la fin de la lettre :

_Au plaisir de te revoir dans la boutique. _

_Ps : Dis, Harry … tu savais que les chats avaient une zone hyper sensible ? » _

~HPDM~

Draco sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Blaise. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil :

« Tu as si peur que ça de croiser, Potter ? »

« Je n'ai pas _peur_, Blaise. » répliqua Draco, d'un agacé, « Je ne _veux _pas le croiser, c'est tout. »

« Si tu le dis. » répondit son meilleur ami, amusé par autant de mauvaise foi, « Tu ne crois pas qu'il a abandonné ? ça fait quand même deux jours qu'il a arrêté de te pourchasser. »

« Impossible. » rétorqua le blond, sur le ton de l'évidence, « C'est Potter, après tout. Je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose ! »

« Vraiment ? » chuchota Blaise peu convaincu.

« Parfaitement ! » répliqua fièrement Draco.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Potter vient de passer sans même te jeter un regard ? » souligna son meilleur ami.

Draco se retourna brusquement et vit qu'en effet le brun venait de passer sans le remarquer. Le blond plissa les yeux de colère. Potter n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer ! D'un revers de la main, il ignora la petite voix en lui, qui lui rappelait que lui non plus n'avait pas vu Potter passer et que cela pourrait être un piège de Potter, et courut, tout prudence oubliée, en direction de Potter, qui avait tourné au bout du couloir.

« Ne m'attends pas ! » dit Draco, à Blaise.

« Potter ! » appela-t-il, s'entendant à ce que le brun se retourne immédiatement, mais le Survivant n'en fit rien, au contraire il continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. « POTTER ! » cria cette fois le blond.

Finalement Potter daigna se tourner et fit une moue ennuyée en reconnaissant Draco.

« Ah, c'est toi… » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco fut un instant déstabilisé, c'était quoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi Potter réagissait-il de cette façon ? Même quand Potter était fâché contre lui pour X raisons il lui prêtait attention. Alors pourquoi ? Draco vacillait entre la peine et la colère, mais finalement le second sentiment prit le pas.

« Comment ça ce que je veux ? » rétorqua Draco, avec colère en fusillant le brun du regard.

« Et bien, j'ai peut-être autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi dans un couloir. » répondit nonchalamment Potter.

Draco serra le poing, il n'aimait pas cette phrase, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucune importance pour le brun, et étrangement cela lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Embrasse-moi. » chuchota-t-il, finalement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Potter, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Embrasse-moi. » répéta Draco, sur un ton urgent, il devait montrer à Potter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer, de le regarder avec cette atroce ignorance.

Puis voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas, Draco plaqua lui-même ses lèvres furieusement sur celle de Potter. Celui-ci émit un petit grognement surpris, tandis que le blond mêlait de force sa langue à la sienne. Draco retint un petit sourire en entendant le gémissement étouffé du brun, alors qu'il commençait à répondre délicatement au baiser.

Draco ferma alors les yeux en voyant les bras d'Harry se lever doucement, il savait d'instinct que le brun allait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et essayait de se préparer à l'état de béatitude qui allait suivre.

Pourtant rien ne vint.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, le blond darda un regard interrogateur au Survivant, qui se recula avant de lui lancer un regard penaud.

« Désolé… » chuchota-t-il, en évitant son regard, « J'avais oublié ton 'petit problème'…et je me suis laissé emporté. Je ne recommencerai pas. »

Draco cligna des yeux… plusieurs fois. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Potter le coupa.

« Bon je dois vraiment y aller… Ron m'attend… »

Et sur ces mots, Potter tourna les talons et courut à travers le couloir, sans que Draco n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais il était profondément bouleversé par le comportement du brun.

~HPDM~

Harry s'arrêta trois ou quatre couloirs plus tôt, et vérifia sur la Carte du Marauders que Draco était suffisamment loin pour laisser un sourire satisfait s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il sortit la lettre des jumeaux de sa poche et relut les conseils qu'ils lui avaient donnés.

_« Règle n°1 : Un chat ne se dresse pas (donc c'est déjà assez mal parti pour toi, mais passons), il est friand de liberté… » _

Harry griffonna alors brièvement à côté : _« __Par contre un Miawfoy déteste être ignoré, essayez et il viendra directement à vous. » _

~HPDM~

Draco repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était produite plus tôt, tout en regardant le lac d'un air songeur. Des questions sans réponses tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Quand soudain, des bruits de pas feutrés à sa gauche le firent sursauter. A l'abri derrière un arbre, Draco se décala légèrement pour voir qui était le nouveau venu. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Potter… et Ginny Weasley… Venaient d'arriver… main dans la main.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement dans l'herbe, tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient des sourires tendres qui donna la nausée au blond. Puis naturellement cette pouffiasse rousse, s'allongea la tête sur les genoux de Potter.

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse au moins qu'il dise quelque chose ! Mais non ! Monsieur se contenta de lui sourire tendrement et de passer doucement ses mains sur la tête de la pétasse, qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

Et devant cette scène, nauséabonde, Draco ne put empêcher sa jalousie de refaire surface. Potter était à lui ! Et à personne d'autre ! Il devait être la seule personne que Potter touchait de cette manière ! Cette pouffiasse n'avait pas le droit de paraître aussi apaisée et satisfaite !

Et alors Potter se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose, aux oreilles de la belette femelle, qui rigola aussitôt semblant profondément amusée par ce que venait de dire le brun…

Et Draco vit rouge.

D'un mouvement aussi souple que rapide, Draco se décala de l'arbre, et sans plus de cérémonie, empoigna le poignet de Potter et le traîna jusqu'à ses appartements sans tenir compte des protestations du brun.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent dans l'appartement, la porte fermée par un sort de verrouillage particulièrement puissant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, _encore, _Malfoy ? » grogna Harry, d'un ton colérique.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent, jusqu'à se réduire en deux fentes.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? » répéta Draco, visiblement, en colère, « C'est plutôt de toi dont il est question ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette pétasse ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » rétorqua Harry, d'un air indigné.

« Rien à foutre je l'appelle comme je veux ! » cracha Draco, avec un mépris évident, « Elle n'a pas le droit de te toucher Potter ! TU n'as pas le droit de la toucher. Le SEUL qui a se privilège, c'est MOI, est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu es à moi ! »

« La bonne blague. » répliqua Harry, d'un ton moqueur en s'asseyant sur le lit, « ça fait deux – non en fait ça fait quatre – jours que tu me fuis comme si j'étais le diable en personne et après tu oses me faire une crise de jalousie alors que tu sais très bien que Ginny n'est qu'une sœur pour moi ! »

« Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être qu'une simple sœur, tout à l'heure ! » siffla l'autre.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire pour que cela te rentre dans la tête ? » explosa Harry, se levant pour se remettre à la hauteur du blond, « Il n'y a _absolument _rien entre Ginny et moi ! » et il poursuivit rapidement en voyant que Draco ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, « Et avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, si je lui touchais la tête c'est parce qu'elle avait un affreux mal de crâne et que suite à un pari de mauvais goût je lui devais un massage ! Franchement Draco tu réagis comme si tu _voulais _que je te touche également, alors que vu ton comportement ce n'est pas le cas. »

Devant le soudain mutisme de Draco, Harry sourit de satisfaction.

« C'est ça, hein ? Tu fais tout pour me fuir, mais en fait tu espères secrètement que j'arrive à te coincer dans un coin pour pouvoir te 'caresser' et ainsi tu pourras toujours te défendre plus tard en disant que tu ne pouvais rien faire puisque je m'étais jeté sur toi. »

Draco ne dit toujours rien, son premier réflexe aurait été de nier avec véhémence, après tout il était un Malfoy et les Malfoys n'étaient pas friands de caresses ! Mais il n'en fit rien, car il savait au fond de lui que Potter avait raison.

Se refrognant légèrement il se demandait depuis combien de temps il était aussi transparent aux yeux de Potter. Comment parvenait-il à le comprendre aussi bien, alors que lui-même ne l'avait pas remarqué ?

Soit il s'était drôlement ramolli depuis la guerre, soit –

Draco plissa les yeux, et levant les yeux et il entraperçut l'air un peu trop innocent de Potter… et il comprit.

« Espèce de sale connard manipulateur. » grogna-t-il en se reculant vers la porte.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » sourit Harry, en songeant au deuxième conseils des jumeaux.

_« Règle n°2 : Les chats sont généralement très câlins et ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de réclamer des caresses… quand ils savent que leurs 'maîtres' sont dans le coin. » _

_« Cela est particulièrement vrai pour le Miawfoy, qui est très, très possessif et jaloux, des caresses que son 'maître' pourrait faire à d'autres… _

_N.B : particulièrement efficace quand « l'autre » en question est une certaine Ginny Weasley. » _

« Mouais comme si tu ne le savais pas, Potter ! » cracha Draco en annulant le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait mis sur la porte, chose qu'il avait dû refaire plusieurs fois étant donné que Potter avait commencé à se déshabiller, le perturbant efficacement. « Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

« Et bien je me mets à l'aise. » sourit Harry, d'un air charmeur, en enlevant distraitement son tee-shirt comme si Draco n'était pas là. « ça te gêne ? »

Draco secoua vivement la tête, semblant lutter pour détourner le visage du torse de Potter, finalement grâce à un effort surhumain, il parvint à le faire et fit volte-face pour ouvrir la porte et s'en aller avant que Potter n'arrive à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ce fut à ce moment que Harry décida de jeter la 'bombe'.

« Draco… » appela-t-il sensuellement.

« Quoi ? » feula le blond, d'un air agacé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je te veux. Là maintenant tout de suite… »

Draco était sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant un court instant. Se retournant brusquement il sentit sa gorge s'assécher tout aussi rapidement, en croisant le regard à la fois empli de désir et de tendresse d'Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux tentant d'effacer cette image de sa tête, en vain évidemment. Merde. Merde. Merde ! Il devait absolument sortir d'ici, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas envie, Draco ? » susurra Harry, d'une voix douce, qui fit frémir le blond.

Depuis quand la voix d'Harry était aussi envoûtante ? Draco secoua la tête en guise de réponse ne faisant pas réellement confiance à sa voix.

« Vraiment ? » lui parvint à nouveau la voix du brun – Draco ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux – « Tu ne veux pas sentir mes doigts passer tranquillement dans tes cheveux ? Te caresser doucement la tête ? Tu ne veux pas sentir ma peau contre la tienne ? Frémir au contact de ma bouche sur ton torse ? Gémir en sentant ma langue jouer avec ton nombril ? Retenir un petit cri de plaisir alors que ma main s'enroulerait tendrement autour de ton sexe ? »

« A-arrête. » chuchota Draco, en tremblant doucement d'envie.

« Pourquoi ? « rétorqua Harry, d'un ton charmeur, « ça t'excite, Draco ? »

Draco gémit et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir où se trouvait Harry, envisageant de les refermer immédiatement si jamais la situation était trop tentante.

Il fut totalement hypnotisé par le vue qu'offrait Harry, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait absolument plus refermer les yeux.

« Viens Draco… » chuchota Harry, en prenant une pose équivoque, « Tu vois comment moi j'ai envie de toi ? Tu vois comment je suis excité rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir te toucher ? »

Draco haleta, son regard s'attardant sur l'érection d'Harry. Et alors que l'esprit de Draco lui criait de sortir tout de suite, le corps du blond le fit avancer lentement vers le brun.

Harry sourit et retira lentement, presque religieusement la chemise du blond, quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Potter ? » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, laissant le brun le déshabiller complètement.

« _Règle n°3 » _susurra Harry à son oreille, « _Un chat a toujours besoin de se sentir rassurer par son maître, voilà pourquoi il prendra chaque occasion pour se mettre sur les genoux dudit maître._

_Et un Miawfoy est incapable de résister au charme naturel d'Harry Potter.__ »_

Draco tenta de fusiller le brun du regard, pour s'être joué de lui, mais il ne parvint qu'à fermer les yeux tandis qu'Harry passait distraitement les mains dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt les oreilles de chats apparurent et Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

_Résiste, Résiste… ré – _

« Hmmmm… » gémit Draco, « c'est si bon….. »

Harry sourit doucement, avant d'embrasser passionnément le blond. Il se recula alors soudainement, déclenchant un petit grognement frustré du blond.

« Harry… »

Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger baiser, cherchant sa baguette à tâtons.

« Je préfère éviter que Zabini ne nous interrompe encore une fois. » expliqua le brun en jetant rapidement un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. « D'ailleurs… » continua-t-il, en poussant le blond sur le lit, « Tu n'aurais pas une idée de comment il a fait pour arriver à un… si _mauvais _timing ? »

Draco secoua rapidement la tête.

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, montant à son tour sur le lit et se mettant à califourchon sur le blond, qui gémit au contact de leur peau. « J'étais sûr pourtant que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec ça… »

Draco secoua de nouveau la tête, retenant son souffle tandis que les doigts baladeurs du brun parcouraient son corps et que son autre main ayant élu résidence sur sa chevelure blonde, arrêtait ses caresses.

Et Draco se retint de grogner. Sentir cette main, sans pour autant pouvoir bénéficier des caresses, était comparable au fait de voir une merveilleuse fortune sans pouvoir l'utiliser… ou une main immobile sur un sexe très, très dur. Au choix. En deux mots… c'était frustrant.

« Tu veux que je continue, Draco ? » interrogea Harry, qui souriait d'un air amusé, sourire qui s'accentua quand le blond hocha aussitôt la tête. « Alors dis-moi la vérité. Comment Zabini a su quand entrer ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard et fut tenté de ne rien répondre du tout, mais au même moment Harry retira complètement sa main.

« NON ! » cria Draco, en attrapant la main et la remettant là où elle se trouvait. « Je- je vais te le dire, alors s'il-te-plaît… »

« S'il-te-plaît, quoi ? » demanda nonchalamment le brun.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » supplia la bouche traîtresse de Draco. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant à nouveau la main bouger sur lui, « J'ai demandé à Blaise de – hmmm – d'intervenir en cas de besoin. »

Harry lui fit un sourire indulgent, tandis que le blond se collait complètement à lui, sa joue se frottant sur le torse d'Harry. Il savait qu'à présent Draco devait se trouvait dans un monde de béatitude et ne devait manifestement plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement, ses gestes dictés par les besoin de son corps. Mais il décida néanmoins d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il ralentit alors les mouvements de sa main dans les cheveux du blond et demanda : « Et comment savait-il, quand 'en cas de besoin' était ? »

« Nous avions un code. » chuchota Draco, un sourire serein aux lèvres. « 'Harry'. »

« Que c'est original. » sourit le brun, puis il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de son amant. « Hey, tu veux savoir quelque chose de très intéressant, aussi ? »

Malgré son regard voilé par le plaisir, Harry pouvait y discerner de l'interrogation mêlé à de la curiosité.

« Retourne-toi. » souffla-t-il alors, un énorme sourire apparaissant sur son visage tandis que Draco s'exécutait.

Harry passait alors distraitement son doigt sur le dos du blond, qui frémit légèrement, sa queue se tortillant dans tous les sens.

« Il paraît…. » souffla Harry, en descendant doucement sa main, suivant le chemin de la colonne vertébrale, «… que les chats ont un point hyper sensible. » Puis voyant que le blond ne commenta pas, il continua, « Oui, ça serait une zone très, très érogène… Au bas du dos… juste avant la queue… Et si on compare par rapport à l'être humain… ça devrait se trouver… là ! »

Un gémissement indécent passa la bouche du blond, tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Fier de son effet, Harry repassa plusieurs la main sur le bas du dos de Draco et plus précisément au creux de ses reins et sourit perfidement en se rendant compte que les réactions du blond étaient de plus en plus _intéressantes_.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda le brun.

« Oh oui… c'est si bon. » gémit Draco.

Harry déglutit, s'il avait eu quelques pensées lubriques concernant Draco dans l'arrière boutique des Weasley quand il l'avait vu la première fois avec des oreilles de chats, et bien cette fois un Draco gémissant _nu _et _avec des oreilles de chats _le noyait carrément sous les idées perverses.

« Dis donc, chaton, ça te dit une fin d'après midi de sexe débridé avec moi ? » susurra Harry en se mettant à califourchon sur les fesses de Draco, son érection touchant la peau sensible du blond.

Draco hocha vivement la tête, gémissant doucement pour montrer le caractère urgent de la situation. Il avait besoin, tellement besoin de sentir cette main sur sa peau, ce regard brûlant de désir sur lui, son odeur autour de lui et son sexe ardent en lui.

Harry semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car bien assez tôt, il sentit un doigt taquiner son entrée.

« Harry. » grommela Draco, d'un ton suppliant.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » le taquina Harry, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car l'instant d'après le doigt du brun venait d'entrer franchement en lui, lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

Draco haleta tandis que le doigt commençait à bouger légèrement en lui et qu'un deuxième rejoignit le premier. Cela commençait à le rendre lentement mais sûrement fou, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il parviendrait à tenir sous cette délicieuse torture.

« Viens… » supplia-t-il, « Maintenant… j'ai tellement besoin… »

Harry ne se fit pas prier longtemps, et se redressa rapidement avant de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité du blond, lui demandant de se retourner – il préférer faire l'amour de face – et plongea immédiatement en lui dès que Draco se fut exécuté.

Le monde de Draco – ainsi que sa raison – explosa à cet instant. Cela ne se résumait plus qu'à deux corps s'entrechoquant dans une myriade de sensation, de passion et de cris plus indécents les uns que les autres. Bien vite leurs souffles se firent erratiques, tandis que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, toujours à la recherche de plus de sensation et de plaisir.

Draco était littéralement saturé par le plaisir alors que les coups de butoirs d'Harry frappaient efficacement sa prostate et que la main de celui-ci s'activait habilement sur son sexe. Et dans un long cri rauque Draco jouit, son orgasme dévastateur le faisant trembler de la tête au pied.

Harry ne tarda pas à se libérer également, s'effondrant de tout son poids sur Draco, qui entoura ses bras autour de lui dans un geste possessif, ses oreilles de chats frémissants légèrement.

Harry sourit paresseusement, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se dégager, haletant légèrement.

« Alors ça valait le coup, non ? » chuchota-t-il.

« La ferme, Potter. » grogna Draco, d'un ton néanmoins affectueux « Tu m'as piégé. »

« Si tu le dis. » rétorqua Harry, d'un air amusé, « Tu devrais plutôt me féliciter… j'ai réussi à dompter un Miawfoy. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« ça ne te dirait pas un petit massage des reins tout à l'heure ? » susurra Harry, avec un sourire innocent, sourire qui s'agrandit alors qu'il sentait le corps de Draco frémir rien qu'à l'idée. « ça risque d'être un programme intéressant. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes oreilles de chats ? » dit Harry en jouant distraitement avec les oreilles frémissantes.

« La ferme et embrasse-moi. » rétorqua Draco sur un ton impérieux, faisant pouffer le brun, qui s'exécuta de bon cœur.

Oh oui il adorait les oreilles de chats.

~HPDM~

A des dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley se disputaient sur un sujet de la plus grande importance.

« Wizzy Oups ! » dit Fred, d'un exaspéré, « Il est évident qu'on devrait lui donner ce nom, puisqu'on l'a trouvé par hasard, c'est logique ! »

« Non, il serait encore plus logique de le nommer par rapport à ses effets, donc le nom approprié est très certainement Wizzy Miaw. » le contredit George.

« Trop précis, où est le mystère là-dedans ? »rétorqua l'autre.

« Et le tien est trop vague, aucun rapport avec le produit »

Ils plissèrent alors les yeux, se défiant du regard avant de finalement éclater de rire.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit George, « Tu n'as qu'à mettre les deux. »

Fred hocha la tête et compléta rapidement la fiche.

**Wizzy Oups / Miaw **

**Catégorie : **_S.P-M_

**Format : **_mono-format (pour l'instant)_

**Effet : **_Développe l'instinct félin du sujet, qui acquiert des oreilles de chats (particulièrement sensibles ) et une queue. Le sujet est alors particulièrement réactif aux caresses._

**Condition : **_Les effets ne marchent qu'avec le 'lanceur' de la boule. _

**Avantages : **_A découvrir soi-même._

**Annulation : **_Aucun antidote (pour l'instant) les effets s'annulent après six jours (à vérifier, auprès des concernés). _

« Tu crois que Harry et Malfoy reviendront après ça ? » demanda Fred, d'un air amusé en tendant la fiche à son jumeau.

« Assurément. » confirma George, en apposant le tampon sur la fiche. « Et je pense que ça risque d'être d'autant plus intéressant. »

« Nos produits doivent être à la hauteur de leurs espérances, alors. » dit l'autre, en souriant narquoisement.

« Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas amusant sinon. »

Deux sourires complices étrangement identiques se formèrent alors. C'était loin d'être fini.

_**Testé et approuvé par Messieurs Potter-Malfoy. **_

**THE END ! **

_« Le pardon n'est pas parfois qu'une figure de la vengeance… »[ Paul-Jean Toulet ] _

_« … C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux prendre garde à ne pas se faire fusiller par derrière. » _

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? :p<p>

Je préfère ne pas donner de date pour le prochain OS, comme ça je suis sûre de respecter les délais ^^


End file.
